Diskussion:CC-1010
Wookieepedia-Übersetzung Sag mal, Xargon - hast du das von der WP übersetzt? Die Ähnlichkeiten sind mir da viel zu groß, um da an einen Zufall zu glauben. Du bist doch schon länger dabei, also solltest du es doch besser wissen... 19:12, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Dann gehts hier weiter: Jetzt mach aber mal halblang. Es gibt mehrere Sätze, die von Inhalt und Syntax her viel zu nah am WP-Text sind, als dass du die selbst geschrieben hast. Beispiele: At an unknown point during the Clone Wars, Count Dooku put a hefty live bounty on all of the senators. Because most if not all of the senators reside on Coruscant, it fell under the jurisdiction of Fox and his men to protect the senators. One such incident occurred when Fox learned from his spies that a Trandoshan was planning to kidnap Senator Shayla Paige-Tarkin. wird zu: Als Count Dooku während den Klonkriegen ein beträchtliches Kopfgeld auf jeden Senator aussetzte und sich die meisten Senatoren auf Coruscant aufhielten, war fortan Fox' Pflicht mit seiner Einheit die Senatoren zu beschützen. Fox wurde von Spionen mitgeteilt, dass ein Trandoshaner plante Senator Shayla Paige-Tarkin zu entführen. Das ist für mich mehr als nur Zufall... 21:09, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::In den Trailern wird er nicht genannt und mir ist auch nicht aufgefallen, dass er da vorkommt. Die Quellenlage ist also irgendwie zweifelhaft. Und dass er die Katana mit sich rumtrug, kann auch nicht sein, da muss was anderes mit gemeint sein. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:22, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Er ist in einem kurzen Ausschnitt zu sehen, seltsam dass du ihn nicht gesehn hast. Meines Wissens kommt er nur für zirka eine Sekunde in einem Trailer neben Padmé vor. --Xargon 21:26, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Du meinst nicht zufällig anstatt Katana Kama, oder? MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 21:28, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Kommt eine Sekunde vor? Warum steht das dann als Quelle dabei, wenn gar keine Infos draus hervorgehen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:46, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) länger als eine Sekunde, eher 'ne halbe Minute! Als Quelle steht das wegen der ganzen Absicht, Padme zu befreien! Übrigens fände ich es erwähnendswert das wenn er den Coruscant-Wachen angehört, er nicht auf Kamino ausgebildet wurde. Gruß Joni 19:28, 22. Mär. 2009 (CET) Lesenswert-Kandidatur – Mai 2009 (nicht bestanden) Diese Kandiatur lief vom 06.05.2009 bis zum 13.05.2009 * Dieser Artikel ist meiner Meinung nach lesenswert. Es wäre zwar schön wenn es noch mehr Bilder und Zitate geben würde, aber über "Fox" ist eben nur wenig bekannt, weil er nur 2x in Serien (oder Filmen) vorgekommen ist. MfG Joni 06:49, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) * : nicht wirklich.--Yoda41 Admin 08:21, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) * :Ich muss zugeben, dass ich nicht ganz verstehe, was der geschätzte Anführer aller Edits damit meint, doch ich schließe mich ihm an. Es ist einfach wenig Information, die Formulierungen sind auch nicht gerade das Gelbe vom Ei und es sind ein oder zwei KLeinigkeiten, die völlig unwichtig sind. Ausserdem denke ich, dass man nicht jeden x-beliebigen Artikel zur Wahl stellen sollte. Wenn es wirklich alle Informationen sind, dann ist es ja okay, da er wenigstens vollständig ist. Aber lesenswert ist er nicht. Gut und interessant finde ich ihn trotzdem.--Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 15:11, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) * :Naja. Da steht nur wenig drin und spannend ist es nicht. Boss 18:05, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) * : Ich weiß, Länge ist kein Krieterium, aber ein derartig kurzer Artikel ist schlicht und ergreifen nicht lesenswert. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 19:28, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) * : Nein, lesenswert ist der nicht. @Boss: Es ist nicht das Ziel der Artikel, spannend für den Leser zu sein. Jedipedia ist eine Enzyklopädie und kein Abenteuerroman – aber das mal nur am Rande. – 'Andro' Disku 19:56, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) * : Das ist so ein Mittelding. JunoDiskussion 18:40, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) * : Es ist kein schlechter Artikel, aber wenn man seine Ausmaße mit denen von Hoth oder der Judicator vergleicht, ist es sehr schwer, ihn lesenswert nennen zu können. Für Artikel mit so wenig Quellen ist es eigentlich fast unmöglich. Da ich ihn jedoch nicht schlecht finde, gebe ich einen Doppelstrich / ein Gleichheitszeichen, oder was das auch immer ist. | Meister Yoda 14:58, 10. Mai 2009 (CEST) | Mit '''1 Pro', 5 Kontra und 2 Neutral Stimmen hat der Artikel die Wahl nicht bestanden. – Andro Disku 07:11, 14. Mai 2009 (CEST) Bilder ich hab ein bild im internet gefunden das fox in einer phase 2 rüstung zeigt soll ich es hochladen? http://a91.ac-images.myspacecdn.com/images01/58/l_762b01cf8afbc6cf92340c004e53d532.jpg --CC-501 13:31, 7. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Das ist nicht Fox und das ist keine Quelle. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 13:34, 7. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Das das keine quelle ist, ist klar. Dennoch ist es ein offizielles Bild. Es sollte aber klar gestellt werden, um wen es isch da handelt, und dann sollte das Originalbild hochgeladen werden (ohne den Verweis auf Myspace). --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 13:37, 7. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::schau dir mal die farben und die muster an es spricht nichts gegen das bild--CC-501 13:39, 7. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ohne offizielle Quelle kann das Bild aber nicht verwendet werden, dann es könnte ja auch ein Inoffizielles Bild sein, das von einem Fan erstellt wurde. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 01:34, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::Zumal ich denke, dass das nicht Fox ist, sondern irgendein Schocktruppler aus Episode III. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 07:40, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Da hat Admiral Ackbar schon recht Aber mit Nahdar stimme ich nicht überein!Das eindeütig Fox in der phase 2 rüstung.Das ganze sieht ja sehr animiert aus und daher lässt sich vermuten das von the clone wars kommt wie in des staffel 2 -mord im senat sieht man anfangs in der vorschau ein klon in phase 2 rüstung als hologram oder was auch immer vieleicht ist das der schlüssel vieleicht plant man das die phase 2 rüstung in der sendung eingeführt wird und dieser fox ist eine art skizze oder so gruß --CC-501 17:43, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::ok ich denke die sache ist gelaufen bei der genaueren beobachtung stimmt die balung nicht überander es musst nicht heißen das meine theorie nicht stimmt, sinkt aber die glaubwürdigkeit--CC-501 17:45, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Also für mich sieht das einfach nach einem von nem Fan bearbeiteten Bild eines Klonkriegers mit Phase II-Rüstung aus. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 17:48, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Nummer Wie heißt die Produktionsnummer von Heroes on Both Sides?--C-3PX 14:54, 23. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Die Produktionsnummer lautet 3.10. Ich frag mich nur, wieso du das hier fragst. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Q'' / ''D'' 15:52, 23. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Weil Fox in der Folge vorkommt aber ich hab es mittlerweile selbst herausgefunden.--C-3PX 16:40, 23. Nov. 2010 (CET) Kontrolle Warum, um alles in der Welt, kontrolliert ein KOMMANDANT, ein HOCHRANGIGER KLONOFFIZIER wie Fox Müllmänner und Mülldroiden bei der Arbeit??? Hat er tatsächlich NICHTS besseres zu tun? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Ha']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'kann']] 30px 18:57, 11. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Klarstellung (Befehle) # Es stimmt doch gar nicht, dass Fox bei der Erschießung von Fives aus "Notwehr" handelte. Ich meine, er hätte ihn betäuben oder in den Arm schießen können. (so wie sonst auch in der Serie) # Sein "eigentlicher Befehl" war es sicherlich, Fives zu töten, anstatt ihn zu verhaften. Fives erwähnte nämlich, das der Kanzler vorhat ihn zu töten. (aufgrund seines Wissens) und # in der Folge ist Fox überhaupt gar nicht bei den Trauernden zu sehen. Es trauern nur Shocktrooper, Rex und Anikin. (Sein Befehl war ja, Fives zu vernichten) :Gruß Timms-Republik 22:33, 07. August. 2014 . Mord Ich würde den Teil "Fox zu seinen Männern kurz vor dem Mord an Fives" gerne so verändern dass statt dem Wort Mord, Tötung oder etwas in der Art dort steht. Die Situation erfüllt nämlich nicht die Vorraussetzungen für einen Mord. XOverkillx (Diskussion) 21:06, 15. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Da Palpatine ihm vermutlich den Befehl gab, ihn zu erschießen, da er ein zu großes Sicherheitsrisiko für Palpatines Pläne war, kann man schon von Mord sprechen. Wenn dir das andere Wort aber besser gefällt, dann kannst du das gerne ändern ;). Du musst nicht extra fragen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 12:56, 16. Jan. 2015 (UTC)